Merry Christmas 2015!
by Naria Prime
Summary: Was ist denn Weihnachten? OC-zentrisch, meine Weihnachts-Special-Serie von 2015, der Einfachheit halber alles in einer Story...
1. Chapter 1: Christmas? What's Christmas?

Hi! Ich lade erst mal alle alten Storys hoch, die ich noch hab, wundert euch also bitte nicht über das etwas unpassende Timing...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Von Winter merkte man nicht wirklich viel auf der Basis. Das ganze Jahr über war es hier warm, ein Fakt, der vor allem einige Soldaten störte. Sie beschwerten sich den gesamten November darüber, dass hier kein Schnee fallen würde. Helfen tat es allerdings nicht.

Als ich an diesem Sonntag mein Quartier verließ, war ich in Gedanken noch ganz wo anders...

...was prompt darin resultierte, dass ich mit dem Kopf gegen etwas grünes stieß, was quer durch den Gang gespannt war. Und mich dann auch noch darin verhedderte.

„Frag, was ist das denn?!", schimpfte ich, während ich reflexiv in den Bio-Mode zusammenschrumpfte. Was es allerdings nur noch schlimmer machte, da sich das Zeug nur noch enger um mich knotete. Eine gute Minute lang versuchte ich, da raus zu kommen, bevor ich spürte, wie jemand von außen zu helfen begann.

„Danke...", meinte ich, als zumindest mein Mund wieder von dem Zeug frei war, nur um kurz darauf Sunny und Sides zu sehen, nachdem letzterer mir die Reste des grünen Zeugs aus dem Gesicht zog. Sie waren beide ebenfalls im Bio-Mode, was hier wohl auch praktischer war. „Allen Ernstes, was ist das Zeug?"

„Irgendeine grüne...", erwiderte Sides, zögerte dann aber. „...Girlande! So nennt man das glaube ich.", rief er dann aus.

„Ja, aber wer hat das hier aufgehängt? Ihr wart das doch auch nicht, oder?" Synchron schüttelten beide die Köpfe. Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, wurde aber davon unterbrochen, dass jemand nur ein Stück den Gang hinunter wütend aufschrie.

„Naria! Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!"

„Wir waren's nicht!", riefen wir automatisch synchron zurück. Na ja, diesmal stimmte das aber sogar... Nicht, dass es 'Hide gestört hätte, der in seiner Wut schon einen Großteil dieser Girlanden, die hier wirklich überall hingen, abgerissen hatte.

„Oh crap...", kam es gemurmelt von Sunny, aber bevor wir uns auch nur ein Stück vom Fleck bewegen konnten, kam noch jemand anderes angerannt. Lennox.

„Was habt ihr denn mit den Weihnachtsgirlanden gemacht?", wollte er wissen, offensichtlich mehr als nur ein bisschen sauer. „Es hat die ganze Nacht gedauert, die aufzuhängen!" Okay... also waren diese Girlanden von Lennox?! Aber wozu das ganze? Er war doch normalerweise nicht wirklich in unsere Streiche involviert...

„Weihnachtsgirlanden?", echoten wir verwirrt. Mal ehrlich, was war denn bitte 'Weihnachten'?! Wahrscheinlich wieder irgend so eine seltsame Tradition der Menschen...

„Ja, Weihnachtsgirlanden.", bestätigte Lennox, und musterte uns dann. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?" Das daraus resultierende einstimmige „Nein." ließ ihn aufseufzen.

„Und die anderen wissen es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, stimmt's?" Wieder nur Kopfschütteln von uns. „Okay...", meinte er dann schließlich. „Wisst ihr was? Wir machen eine Informationsveranstaltung. Sagt allen Bescheid, in einer Stunde im Rec.-Room. Und passt bitte auf die Dekoration auf." Dann war er auch schon weg, obwohl wir noch hören konnten, wie er (wohl zu sich selbst) murmelte: „Können sie das nicht einfach googeln?"

„Wir könnten schon!", rief ich ihm hinterher, amüsiert. „Aber so macht es dann doch so viel mehr Spaß, nicht wahr?" Ich wandte mich an die anderen. Von Sunny und Sides kam Zustimmung, aber 'Hide war schon vollauf damit beschäftigt, kleinere und größere Girlanden-Reste aus seinen geliebten Kanonen zu picken, die dort anscheinend stecken geblieben waren.

Kaum war die genannte Stunde um, hatten sich tatsächlich mehr oder weniger alle im Rec.-Room versammelt. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, fehlte bloß Red Alert, aber der schloss sich ja sowieso immer in seiner Sicherheits-Zentrale ein... Der Einfachheit halber waren wir alle in unseren Bio-Modes, eine bunte Mischung recht unterschiedlicher Personen.

Es dauerte noch etwas, aber dann endlich kam Lennox rein. Und blieb prompt in der Tür stehen, als sich alle zu ihm umdrehten und aufhörten zu reden. 'Das fängt ja toll an...', schoss es mir durch den Prozessor, und ich startete einen Versuch, die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Also, was ist denn jetzt 'Weihnachten'?"

Auf diese eine kurze Frage hin antwortete mehr als nur einer, und Lennox kam gar nicht erst zu Wort. Die Theorien waren teilweise echt lustig, aber ich konnte schon heraushören, dass keine davon unbedingt ernst gemeint war oder der Wahrheit auch nur nahekommen würde. Schlussendlich musste Optimus eingreifen, damit wieder halbwegs Ruhe war. Nun, zumindest war das unangenehme Schweigen vom Anfang weg...

Zuerst erzählte Lennox uns etwas, das er die 'Weihnachtsgeschichte' nannte. Eine religiöse Geschichte, zu der er allerdings erklärte, dass es 'Engel' nicht gab, und keine Beweise existierten, dass es den Gott der Christen gab (aber auch keine Gegenbeweise).

„Und was hat das jetzt mit Weihnachten zu tun?", warf ich ein, neugierig darüber, was er sagen würde.

„Das moderne Weihnachten ist sehr anders, aber der Brauch kommt aus dem Christentum. Heutzutage trifft sich die ganze Familie an Weihnachten, sie feiern zusammen, singen Weihnachtslieder, beschenken sich gegenseitig, gehen teilweise in die Kirche...", erwiderte er.

Was er uns danach erklärte, die ganze Sache mit dem Weihnachtsmann, beziehungsweise dem Christkind... Das war noch verwirrender. Warum ließen sie einen völlig Fremden in der Nacht über den Kamin in ihr Haus? Das war doch verrückt!

Und dann kam die Auflösung: „Weder der Weihnachtsmann noch das Christkind sind aber echt. Diese Geschichten sind größtenteils für kleinere Kinder, auch wenn viele Erwachsene trotzdem ihren Spaß daran haben. Die Weihnachtszeit ist eine schöne Zeit, vor allem für Familien."

Das brachte mich auf eine Idee. „Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir unser eigenes großes Weihnachtsfest hier veranstalten? Wir sind doch eigentlich schon eine Familie. Außerdem werden die Cons jetzt gerade wieder inaktiv, also kann nichts schiefgehen!"

Die Zustimmung, die dieser Vorschlag bekam, war geradezu überwältigend. Keiner war wirklich völlig dagegen, und die meisten schienen sich schon richtig zu freuen.

Nun mussten wir nur noch alles planen...


	2. Chapter 2: Cookie-Chaos

Am morgen des fünften Dezembers...

Auf diesen Tag hatte ich mich schon gefreut, seit wir mit dem Planen begonnen hatten. Heute würden wir alle zusammen Kekse backen! Wir hatten uns auch schon ein paar richtig tolle Rezepte herausgesucht, Mürbeteigplätzchen, Kokosmakronen, und noch viele andere. Zum backen würden wir uns dann in Gruppen aufteilen.

Pünktlich um zehn Uhr war es dann soweit: Alle hatten sich in der riesigen Küche der Kantine versammelt, im Bio Mode natürlich. Mikaela und Sam waren extra für das Wochenende gekommen, und Mikaela würde hier die Führung übernehmen. Ganz einfach weil außer ihr hier kaum jemand so wirklich wusste, wie man backt...

„Okay, alle mal herhören!", rief sie aus. Es wurde sofort still. „Also, ich habe mir die Gruppenaufteilungen schon vorher überlegt. Sammelt euch jetzt bitte mal so zusammen, wie ich die Gruppen nenne. Um die Mürbeteigplätzchen kümmern sich Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak und Blaster. Naria, Sunny, Sides und Optimus, ihr übernehmt die Vanillekipferl. Hide, Ratchet..." Weiter hörte ich gar nicht zu, denn ich musste ja die anderen aus meiner Gruppe suchen.

Was gar nicht mal so einfach war. Sunny war einfach nicht aufzufinden. Schließlich entdeckte ich ihn dann doch an eine Wand gelehnt.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Das wird doch bestimmt lustig!"

„Und das Mehl bleibt über all kleben.", ergänzte er. Okay, jetzt wusste ich, was los war. Der 'perfekte', eitle Sunny wollte sich ganz einfach nicht schmutzig machen! Gut, dass ich mir dafür schon etwas überlegt hatte...

„Dann willst du den hier danach bestimmt auch nicht haben, oder?", grinste ich, zog ein kleines Stück bedrucktes Papier aus dem Subspace und wedelte damit vor seiner Nase herum. Verwirrt sah er mich an.

„Und was ist das?"

Lachend hörte ich auf, damit herumzuwedeln und hielt es ihm hin. „Es ist ein Gutschein für die Autowaschanlage hier auf der Basis. Einmal das komplette Programm, und nur die hochwertigsten Mittel..."

„Gut, überredet...", erwiderte er. Er klang zwar immer noch mürrisch, aber ich konnte das Interesse in seinen Optiken ganz genau erkennen. Der Trick hatte perfekt funktioniert! Also drehte ich mich um und lief zu dem Arbeitsplatz, der für uns reserviert war, den Gutschein schön sichtbar in der Hand behalten. Ich würde ihn ihm erst danach geben, ich war ja nicht blöd.

Und wirklich, er kam hinter mir her und band sich dann tatsächlich auch wie alle anderen eine Schürze um!

Währenddessen hatte sich Optimus das Rezept genommen und war dabei, den ersten Schritt vorzulesen: „Für die Vanillekipferln das Fett schaumig schlagen und den Zucker einrieseln lassen. Die Vanilleschote längs aufschlitzen. Die Hälfte des Marks herausschaben und dazugeben. Die Eigelbe unterheben und alles zu einer cremigen Masse schlagen." (*)

Bevor er noch weitersprechen konnte, fiel ich ihm ins Wort: „Ich kümmere mich um die Eier! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?" Mal ehrlich, wie schwer konnte es sein, zwei Eier zu trennen?

Anscheinend sehr schwer. Und dabei hatte ich extra im Internet nachgesehen, wie man das macht!

Das erste Ei, das ich trennen wollte, zersprang förmlich. Ups, da hatte ich es dann wohl doch zu heftig aufgeklopft...

Ei Nummer zwei wollte gar nicht erst kaputt gehen, hier war ich dann wohl zu vorsichtig. Schließlich teilte es dann aber das Schicksal von Ei Nummer eins...

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die anderen schon mit dem Rest des Teiges fertig und standen um mich herum.

Und gerade als ich das dritte Ei aufschlagen wollte, (das musste jetzt was werden!), meinte Sides: „Sollen wir dir damit vielleicht helfen?" Er erschreckte mich damit so sehr, dass mir das Ei aus der Hand rutschte, und durch die Luft segelte. Oh je...

Es flog und flog...

… und landete eine Reihe weiter Hide direkt auf dem Kopf. Wo es zersprang.

„He! Wer schmeißt hier mit Eiern?!", schrie dieser auf, und drehte sich zu uns um.

Sah das vielleicht aus! Die Haare klebten zusammen, und eine Mischung aus Eigelb und Eiweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht und in die Augen. Aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ich durfte auf keinen Fall zu lachen anfangen...

Als Sunny dann aber kommentierte: „So wie der kocht, gibt es gleich Spiegelei...", war es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Spiegelei! Oh man, ich konnte mir das sogar bildlich vorstellen! Hide mit Spiegelei auf dem Kopf!

Daraufhin musste das Backen für kurze Zeit unterbrochen werden, weil ein vor Wut kochender Hide mich durch die ganze Küche jagte um dabei überallhin kleine Tröpfchen Ei verspritzte.

Erst ein: „Genug!" von Optimus machte der Jagd ein Ende.

Ich kicherte zwar immer noch, hatte mich aber halbwegs beruhigt. Bis... ich Hide ansah, und bemerkte, dass er statt flüssigem Ei jetzt festes Ei auf dem Kopf hatte!

Schlussendlich konnte die ganze Situation nur dadurch gelöst werden, dass sich unsere Gruppen an gegenüberliegende Seiten der Küche zurückzogen. Erst dann konnten wir uns auch tatsächlich an den zweiten Schritt machen. Und an das Aufschlagen der Eier. Lustigerweise gelang es mir jetzt tatsächlich...

Nachdem wir dann das Mehl und die Mandeln untergemischt hatten und den Teig zu rollen geformt hatten, musste er eine Stunde kühl stehen, im Kühlschrank. Diese Zeit nutzte ich, um mir mal anzusehen, wie das ganze eigentlich bei den anderen so lief.

Jazz' Gruppe fing anscheinend schon zum zweiten Mal mit ihrem Teig an, so verklebt, wie die vier aussahen. Das Kneten des Teiges auf der Arbeitsplatte schien aber auch irgendwie ziemlich unpraktisch zu sein... Außerdem sah es nicht unbedingt so aus, als ob Prowl allzu viel Spaß dabei hätte...

Irgendwie fragte ich mich ja schon, wie Jazz es geschafft hatte ihn zu überzeugen, hier mitzumachen. Dass die beiden ein Paar waren, war ja schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, zumindest nicht unter uns Bots. Wie viel die Menschen mitbekommen hatten, war allerdings immer noch unklar. Wir konnten ja schlecht fragen...

Grinsend ging ich weiter, nur um dann bei Hides Gruppe lautes mehrstimmiges Fluchen zu hören. Anscheinend war hier irgendetwas schiefgelaufen...  
Als ich bei ihnen ankam, sah ich dann auch schon, was es war: Ihnen waren die Kekse verbrannt! Vom ersten Blech waren nur schwarze, angekokelte Häufchen übrig, und jetzt stritten sich Ratchet und Hide lautstark darüber, was denn genau der Fehler gewesen war, und vor allem, wer den Fehler gemacht hatte!

Um es kurz zu fassen: Bei so gut wie keinem lief wirklich alles genau nach Plan, beziehungsweise nach Rezept... Aber mal ehrlich, es war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen, oder?

Nachdem die Stunde Kühlzeit um war, ging ich wieder zurück zu unserem Arbeitsplatz, nur um dort Sunny vorzufinden, der bereits dabei war, perfekt symmetrische, identische Vanillekipferl zu formen. Sides war auch schon dabei, den Ofen vor zu heizen, und Optimus bereitete die Bleche vor. Ich hatte nichts zu tun.

„Bin ich zu spät dran?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nein.", erwiderte Optimus, und ergänzte dann: „Kannst du schon die Vanille-Zucker-Mischung vorbereiten?"

„Klar!", rief ich aus, grinsend, und schnappte mir eine noch unbenutzte Schüssel. Zucker, Puderzucker und das restliche Mark der Vanilleschote. Das war einfach! Und ich war gerade noch pünktlich fertig, um die ersten Vanillekipferl hinein zu tauchen, während sie vom backen noch warm waren.  
Kaum eine halbe Stunde später standen wir dann stolz vor einem ganzen Berg fertiger Kekse. Wir waren zwar alle ein wenig gezuckert, und die zweite Portion wäre uns fast verbrannt, aber wir hatten es geschafft! Jetzt mussten nur noch die anderen fertig werden, und dann konnten wir probieren!

Eine knappe Stunde später saßen wir dann endlich alle zusammen in der Mensa, immer noch im Bio Mode.

Aber bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, platzte Sides heraus: „Auf die Plätzchen, fertig, los!" Lachend stürzten wir uns auf die Keks-Berge.  
Ich schnappte mir als erstes eine Kokos-Makrone. Genüsslich biss ich hinein...

… nur um sie kaum eine Sekunde später schon wieder auszuspucken. „Ihhh! Die sind ja ganz versalzen!" Das löste einen ganzen Heiterkeitssturm aus. Nur die Kokosmakronen wurden danach von allen gemieden...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(*) Das Rezept kommt aus: Backen für Weihnachten, Das GU Bildbackbuch, Regine Stroner, GU Gräfe und Unzer, 5. Auflage 2007

Der Bio Mode ist übrigens eine Möglichkeit, wie die TFs eine menschliche Form annehmen können. Ähnlich wie ein Alt Mode...


	3. Chapter 3: Nikolaus

Am Abend des fünften Dezembers...

„Also, wieso müssen wir das jetzt noch mal machen?", fragte Hide, der gerade im Bio Mode neben mir saß und einen Armee-Stiefel polierte. Er klang schon ein wenig genervt, schließlich war das Kekse-backen ja auch nicht wirklich nach Plan gelaufen.

„Aus dem selben Grund weshalb jeder jedem etwas in die Schuhe tun wird: Wir feiern dieses Jahr Weihnachten, und das gehört dazu.", erklärte ich grinsend, und griff nach der Schuhbürste. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich keine Stiefel und polierte deshalb ein normales Paar Sneakers. Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas ergänzen, aber Sides unterbrach mich.

„Brauchst du die Schuhcreme noch? Und das Tuch? Sunny und ich sind nämlich mit den Bürsten fertig.", meinte er, mich auffordernd anstupsend. Immer noch grinsend reichte ich sie ihm rüber, woraufhin er und Sunny natürlich sofort zu streiten anfingen, wer sie denn als erstes benutzen konnte.

Die meisten Sachen, die gebraucht wurden, waren gerade Mangelware, und wenn man sich mal umsah, wusste man auch wieso: Nicht nur wir Bots, sondern auch Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps und ein paar andere saßen zusammen im Rec.-Room und putzten Schuhe, meist Stiefel. Wegen der ähnlich aussehenden Armee-Stiefel der meisten mussten auch noch Namensschildchen angefertigt werden...

Nun, zumindest war ich zum Glück schon damit fertig, kleinere Nikolaus-Geschenke für die anderen zu finden und zu verpacken. Größtenteils entweder Energon-Goodies oder andere Süßigkeiten, schließlich war es ja gar nicht so einfach, für jeden etwas passendes zu finden. Sunny war einer der wenigen, für die ich etwas anderes hatte. Politur, in seinem Fall. Passte ja auch irgendwie echt gut.

Während ich nachdachte, bearbeitete ich meine Sneakers mit der Schuhbürste, bis mich eine Frage aus meinen Gedanken riss: „Sag' mal, willst du den Schuh selbst noch wegpolieren? Der ist doch schon so sauber, dass er glänzt." Verdutzt sah ich erst Sides und dann besagten Schuh an.

„Oh. Äh... danke. War in Gedanken.", erwiderte ich. Er hatte irgendwie schon recht, der Schuh glänzte inzwischen geradezu. „Seid ihr auch irgendwann fertig?", setzte ich dann noch hinzu.

„Bei Sunny könnte das noch dauern. Perfektionist...", meinte Sides und hielt mir dann sein Paar Stiefel vor die Nase. „Die sehen doch gut aus, oder?" Lachend schob ich die Stiefel so weit von meinem Gesicht weg, dass ich sie erkennen konnte, ohne zu schielen, und begutachtete sie.

„Klar. Die sind sauber.", antwortete ich nach kurzer Begutachtung. „Warten wir noch auf Sunny? Dann können wir die Schuhe nebeneinander stellen."

„In Ordnung.", kam es ohne zu zögern von ihm.

Getreu seiner Vorhersage brauchte Sunny tatsächlich noch gute 15 Minuten, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Dafür leuchteten seine Schuhe aber auch beinahe, so sauber und perfekt poliert waren sie. Und wir schafften es, drei Plätze in der Mitte der langen Reihe Stiefel und Schuhe zu finden, die sich am Rand des Rec.-Rooms gebildet hatte.

„Na dann, jetzt müssen wir nur noch bis morgen früh warten.", meinte ich grinsend, und begutachtete die lange Reihe der Schuhe. An diesem Abend würde keiner mehr offiziell den Rec.-Room betreten, bis morgen früh um neun.

Am morgen des sechsten Dezembers...

Mein interner Alarm weckte mich um halb neun. Immer noch genug Zeit, um mich in den Rec.-Room zu schleichen und die Geschenke in die zugehörigen Schuhe zu tun. Leise, um ja keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, steckte ich die Geschenke ins Subspace und machte mich (schon im Bio Mode) auf den Weg.

Ich hatte Glück, noch war niemand in dem Flur unterwegs, der zum Rec.-Room führte. Die, die früher hatten aufstehen müssen, hatten ganz einfach woanders gefrühstückt, wahrscheinlich in der (sehr selten genutzten) Kantine.

Selbst hinein kam ich komplett ungesehen, aber nur, um dann zu bemerken, dass andere wohl schneller gewesen waren als ich. Die meisten Schuhe quollen fast über vor Süßigkeiten, Goodies und Geschenken! Anscheinend hatten die anderen das ganze doch ernster genommen als ich gedacht hatte. Nun, mir sollte es recht sein. Mehr Geschenke für alle!

Vorsichtig darauf achtend, meine Sneakers nicht einmal anzusehen (was schwerer war als gedacht), begann ich, die vorbereiteten Geschenke in die richtigen Schuhe zu tun. Es waren so viele, dass ich eine gute Viertelstunde beschäftigt war.

Als ich endlich fertig war, versuchte ich deshalb gar nicht erst, den Rec.-Room wieder durch die Tür zu verlassen, sondern krabbelte direkt in einen der Lüftungsschächte. Eine perfekte Abkürzung, und man wurde von niemandem gesehen.

Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder an der Tür zum Rec.-Room an. Die anderen hatten sich schon alle dort versammelt, und warteten, dass es neun Uhr wurde. So war es verabredet gewesen, damit alle gemeinsam ihre Nikolaus-Geschenke öffnen konnten.

Punkt neun war es dann so weit. Optimus war derjenige, der die Tür öffnete, aber nicht der erste, der den Rec.-Room betrat. Ich versuchte derweil, in der Menge von Menschen und Bots (in ihren Bio Modes) Sunny und Sides zu finden.

Schlussendlich entdeckte ich sie bei ihren Schuhen.

Jetzt konnte ich auch endlich mal nachsehen, was ich bekommen hatte. Haufenweise Goodies und Süßigkeiten, aber auch ein paar Datachips mit Filmen für Datapads und ein paar Spiele (Computerspiele natürlich) fanden sich in meinen Schuhen.

Erst als ich mit Auspacken fertig war, sah ich mich um. Und konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sunny begutachtete seine neue Politur und ein Pinselset, Sides konnte seine Optiken nicht von seinem neuen Autorennen-Game lassen, Hide hatte eine neue Waffe (bestimmt seine tausendste oder so...), Ratchet wog seinen neuen Schraubenschlüssel in einer Hand (oh je...) und beobachtete Wheeljack, der einen Experimentierkasten bekommen hatte...

Alle hatten ihren Spaß. Irgendwie wünscht man sich da doch, diese Zeit würde nicht enden... So friedlich und ruhig, keine Angriffe, dafür aber jede Menge Spaß als Familie... Aber zumindest war ja noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit um.


	4. Chapter 4:The stress of finding presents

Weihnachtsgeschenke. Im Prinzip erst einmal eine richtig gute Idee, vor allem, wenn man Teil einer so großen Gruppe war. (Dann bekam man nämlich echt viel...) Aber ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, wie schwer es sein würde, für alle anderen etwas zu finden!

Und es ging nicht nur mir so, wie es schien. Beinahe alle hatten die Schwierigkeiten, die damit verbunden waren, total überschätzt, und jetzt, am dritten Advent, gingen die Probleme los.

Auf dem Weg zu Optimus, um ihn zu bitten, dass ich auf's Festland durfte, um da nach Geschenken zu suchen, rannte ich beinahe in Sunny und Sides rein, die sich gerade berieten. So wie es aussah, ging es auch dabei um Geschenke... Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig stehen bleiben, und sie bemerkten es nicht einmal. Und dann kam mir eine Idee. (Sie schienen nämlich genauso ratlos zu sein wie ich...)

„Hey, hallo!", rief ich, und das machte sie dann endlich auf mich aufmerksam. „Auch Probleme mit den Geschenken?"

„Ja...", erwiderte Sides schließlich, und Sunny ergänzte direkt: „Was wünschst du dir eigentlich?" Okay, diese Frage hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet...

„Ähm..." Scrap, das war ja noch schwerer, als sich Geschenke für andere auszudenken! „Keine Ahnung.", erklärte ich daher wahrheitsgemäß. „Wisst ihr was, das nächste Jahr schreiben wir Wunschzettel!" Diese Idee schien ihnen zu gefallen. Mal sehen, was sie von meinem anderen Einfall halten würden. „Wollt ihr auf's Festland mitkommen? Da findet sich doch sicher was. Wir könnten sogar zusammenlegen, dann müssten wir uns für jeden nur ein Geschenk ausdenken, statt gleich drei!"

„Klasse!" Sides grinste, und auch auf Sunnys Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lachen. „Wann geht's los?"

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg, um Optimus um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Treffen wir uns in einer Viertelstunde? Mit dem Schiff sollte es ja nicht allzu lange bis Tranquility dauern." Damit waren sie einverstanden. Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, schließlich war ich am besten darin, Optimus zu überreden.

Schon vor Ende der Viertelstunde wartete ich am Hafen auf die beiden. Das nächste Schiff würde bald abfahren, sie mussten sich jetzt wirklich beeilen. Schließlich würde das Schiff nicht auf uns warten, vor allem nicht, da wir nur shoppen gehen wollten...

Ich war schon auf dem Weg auf das Schiff, inzwischen im Bio Mode, als ich beinahe von ihnen umgefahren wurde. Nur beinahe, zum Glück. Ich war zwar aus Cybertronium, aber sie auch, und ich wollte nicht unbedingt den Tag in der Medbay verbringen...

„He, vorsichtig!", rief ich ihnen nur halb ernst hinterher. Mehrere Soldaten mussten ebenfalls aus dem Weg springen, während sie ein paar Runden auf dem Deck drehten. „Angeber...", murmelte ich leise. Die hatten's gut! Waren schon seit langem alt genug für Altmodes... Ich war die einzige hier, die noch keinen hatte.

Mit quietschenden Bremsen kam Sides vor mir zum Stehen. „Jetzt guck' doch nicht so, 'Ria! Steig ein, dir wird sonst noch langweilig." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Wetten, Sunflower ist langsamer?" Ein Rennen! Das hellte meine Stimmung gleich wieder auf, und ich sprang geradezu in den Beifahrersitz. Dass ich noch nicht fahren durfte, hieß ja schließlich nicht, dass ich es nicht mochte. Und Rennen waren mir schon immer das liebste!

Schade, dass es den Soldaten gar nicht zu gefallen schien, wenn wir auf der Ladefläche herumfuhren. Fragt mich aber bitte nicht, wie sie es schaffen konnten, den beiden Parkklemmen anzulegen!

Bei Ende der Fahrt waren wir jedenfalls sehr froh, vom Schiff runter zu können. Parkklemmen waren mies! Auch wenn sie laut Sunny und Sides zumindest nicht wehtaten.

Die 'Tranquility Main Mall' war unser Ziel. Hier konnte man so ziemlich alles finden, oder zumindest Anregungen. Aber einen Haken hatte das ganze dann doch: Es war brechend voll! Wohin man auch sah, überall Menschen! Die meisten Schaufensterauslagen waren kaum noch zu erkennen, und es war laut.

„Wie soll man hier denn überhaupt irgendetwas finden?", kam es verwirrt von Sunny. Sides stand währenddessen wortwörtlich der Mund offen. Ich seufzte. Na, das konnte ja wirklich heiter werden...

Mit einem (aufgesetzten) Lächeln meinte ich: „Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, schließlich schaffen die es ja auch irgendwie!" Ich deutete in die Menge. „Auch wenn das hier ziemlich nach dem Trainingsparcours auf der Basis aussieht..." Eine Sekunde Stille, dann prusteten wir los. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend!

Dummerweise stellte sich heraus, dass der Vergleich gar nicht mal so falsch war. Durch die meisten Läden kam man nur im Slalom durch, wenn überhaupt, und die Schlangen an den Kassen waren so lang, dass man kaum noch Platz fand, sich anzustellen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass so gut wie alles fast ausverkauft war, und die Mitarbeiter in den Geschäften in dem Gedränge mit dem Nachfüllen kaum hinterherkamen...

Nach ungefähr vier Stunden war ich echt froh, dass wir nicht erst am Nachmittag losgegangen waren. Das hätten wir nie geschafft!

Jetzt musste ich nur noch etwas für die beiden finden, und sie etwas für mich. Leichter gesagt als getan...

„Wir sollten uns trennen.", sagte ich schließlich. „In einer Stunde wieder am Eingang? Oder brauchen wir länger?"

„Eine Stunde ist gut.", erklärte Sides, ein wenig erschöpft. Shopping war aber auch echt anstrengend!

„Bis dann.", meinte ich, und stürzte mich wieder in das Gedrängel. Zumindest für Sunny und Sides hatte ich schon die perfekten Ideen. So hatte Sunny zum Beispiel keine Poliertücher mehr, was bedeutete, ich musste bloß den richtigen Stoff finden. Mikrofaserstoff war ja zum Glück nicht allzu teuer.

Nur das Anstehen dauerte mir dann doch fast zu lange. Nach zehn Minuten in der Schlange gab ich es auf, und griff auf meine Musik-Datenbank zu. Jetzt musste ich bloß hoffen, dass keiner bemerkte, wie meine Optiken, beziehungsweise Augen, dunkler wurden...

Na, anscheinend waren alle um mich herum viel zu beschäftigt, um auf so etwas zu achten. Sollte mir nur recht sein.

Es dauerte noch einmal gut zehn Minuten, bis ich fertig war, und mich auf den Weg machen konnte, das Geschenk für Sides zu besorgen. Einmal quer durch die Mall, bis hin zu einem... Buchladen. Ja, ein Buchladen!

Ich hatte mich schon vorher informiert, ob das Buch, das ich haben wollte, auch da war, und hatte Glück. Nach einem kurzen Slalom durch den Laden fand ich das gesuchte Buch in der Kategorie 'Humor'. Es war noch ein ganzer Stapel vorhanden, anscheinend war ein Buch mit Ideen und Anleitungen für Streiche nicht unbedingt etwas, was man verschenken wollte... Ich verstand gar nicht, warum...

Grinsend machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg um Verkaufstische und andere Kunden herum bis zur Kasse. Nur um dort fast den Mut zu verlieren.

Die Schlange hier war ja sogar noch länger, auch wenn ich das kaum für möglich gehalten hätte... Aber es half nichts, ich musste mich anstellen.

Am Ende wäre ich dann trotzdem fast zu spät zurück zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt gekommen, wo Sunny und Sides schon auf mich warteten. Sie hatten ja zumindest nur EIN Geschenk holen müssen! Trotzdem sahen sie ungefähr so müde aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Von wegen, Frauen/Femmes mussten Shopping lieben! Weihnachts-Shopping war echt nichts für mich, und dabei blieb es.

„Auch so müde?", fragte ich leise, als ich in Hörweite war. Als Antwort kam nur erschöpftes Nicken. „Zumindest haben wir jetzt alles. Lasst uns gehen.", schlug ich vor. Hier war die Zustimmung dann schon etwas enthusiastischer.

Irgendwie hatte ich aber das Gefühl, dass es zumindest ein paar andere gab, die sich darüber freuten, dass wir so erschöpft waren... Ob das wohl damit zu tun hatte, dass wir auf der Rückfahrt zur Basis viel zu müde waren, um irgendwelche Rennen zu fahren?


	5. Chapter 5: Oh, christmas tree

Weihnachten kam näher und näher, und ich war wirklich froh, dass wir zumindest schon alle Geschenke gekauft hatten, denn die letzten Tage vergingen wirklich immer schneller und schneller, es blieb kaum Zeit.

Am vierten Advent war es dann auch endlich so weit: Wir gingen den Weihnachtsbaum aussuchen! Sunny, Sides, Bee und ich. Schließlich waren wir die Jüngsten. Schade war allerdings, dass der Flug so dämlich lange dauerte, wir wollten ja eine richtig große Tanne, mindestens so groß wie Sunny und Sides, oder noch größer, und die fand man nun mal nicht in der Gegend um Tranquility, und erst recht nicht auf Diego Garcia.

Allerdings war es dort, wo wir schließlich landeten, vollkommen weiß und total kalt. In unseren Bio Modes spürten wir die Kälte natürlich noch stärker als sonst. Was mich aber faszinierte, war der Schnee. Weiß, leicht, und eiskalt! Nicht, dass ich nicht wusste, was Schnee war, aber ich hatte halt noch nie welchen anfassen können. Neugierig, obwohl ich wusste, dass er kalt war, steckte ich meine Hand in einen kleinen Schneehügel.

Ja, es war kalt. Und dazu noch nass! Gefrorenes Wasser, eben.

„Brrrr... Lasst uns das schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich will hier nicht einfrieren.", kommentierte Sunny, dessen Kopf inzwischen fast in der Kapuze seiner geliehenen Winterjacke verschwand. Ich grinste nur und stapfte los.

Die ersten Tannen waren schon in Sicht, aber keine davon gefiel uns allen. Entweder waren sie zu dünn, zu groß, zu klein, nicht dicht genug oder unregelmäßig und kaputt. Lustigerweise war Sunny derjenige, der am häufigsten an den Tannen etwas auszusetzen hatte. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde hatte ich dann doch genug davon.

„Sunny, hör' auf, okay?", meinte ich, doch schon recht angenervt. „Wolltest du nicht eigentlich schnell fertig werden? Die letzten drei Tannen sahen doch super aus, und eine Seite ist doch eh zur Wand gedreht! Halte dich bei den nächsten Tannen einfach raus, ja?"

„Komm' mal wieder runter, der Schnee schmilzt ja gleich!", lachte Sides, und Bee stimmte mit ein. Zwei Sekunden später konnte ich mich dann auch nicht mehr zurückhalten, und lachte ganz einfach mit.

Dann kam mir eine Idee. „Kennt einer von euch eigentlich dieses Lied über Tannenbäume? Das, was die Menschen immer an Weihnachten singen? Das könnten wir doch eigentlich auch machen, oder?" Wie sich herausstellte, wussten sie zwar, wovon ich redete, aber keiner konnte den Text.

„Oh, Tannenbaum... - das ist der Anfang...", kam es schlussendlich zusammen geschnipselt von Bee, aber auf unsere Nachfragen, wie es denn weiter ginge, zuckte er bloß mit den Schultern. Anscheinend konnte er es auch nicht finden.

„Hmmm... Vielleicht können wir ja unseren eigenen Liedtext dazu verfassen! Ist ja schließlich nicht gerade das typischste Weihnachtsfest, das wir haben werden, oder?", schlug ich schließlich vor.

„Vielleicht so etwas...

Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum,

der böse Megatron will ran an den Baum,

er schmückt es sehr,

zur Weihnachtszeit,

wie kein anderer,

mit Waffengewalt,

oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum,

du sitzt in der Gefahrenzone (*)...", kam prompt der (wohl nicht ganz ernst gemeinte) Vorschlag von Sides. Oh je, der war wirklich kein Dichter. Ich musste trotzdem lachen, schon allein, weil das nicht so ganz unwahr war. (Hoffentlich vermasselte uns kein Con-Angriff die Vorbereitungen... Aber die waren ja auch die letzten Wochen relativ ruhig gewesen.)

„Hör' auf!", rief Sunny dazwischen. „Das hört sich ja gruselig an!" Na, irgendwie hatte er da schon recht...

„Okay, wir sollten wohl wirklich besser weiter nach einem Weihnachtsbaum suchen...", meinte ich, und sah mich um. Nicht allzu weit entfernt entdeckte ich dann etwas. „Hey, seht euch den mal an! Der sieht doch super aus!" Überraschend synchron drehten sich alle in die Richtung, in die ich zeigte. „Jetzt kommt schon!", grinste ich, und rannte los.

Als wir dann vor dem Baum standen, erklärte Sunny plötzlich: „Also, der ist nicht schlecht..."

„Den nehmen wir!", fiel ihm Sides ins Wort. „Ein höheres Lob bekommt kein Baum von ihm!" Unter lachen (und Sunnys wütenden Blicken) machten wir uns daran, die Tanne zu fällen. Nicht einfach, vor allem, da wir nicht in den Botmode wechseln durften, um eventuelle andere Tannensucher nicht zu verschrecken. Schlimm genug, dass wir mit einem Militärflugzeug gekommen waren!

Eine gute Viertelstunde später waren wir dann endlich wieder auf dem Rückweg, was sich wegen dem Baum ziemlich schwierig gestaltete. Aber wir hatten trotzdem unseren Spaß. Selbst Sunny hatte aufgehört, sich über die Kälte zu beschweren. (Was an sich schon mal ein echt großer Fortschritt war...)

Den Baum in den Rec.-Room zu manövrieren war einfach danach. Sehr einfach, da wir ja nicht mehr im Bio Mode bleiben mussten. Endlich stand er dann da, immer noch relativ groß. Wir hatten schließlich eine Riesentanne geholt!

„Und in drei oder vier Tagen fangen wir dann mit dem Schmücken an.", meinte ich, zufrieden. Das hatte Spaß gemacht!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(*) Von SnowArcee ( ), verwendet mit ihrer Erlaubnis.


	6. Chapter 6: Merry Christmas! 1

Last preparations

Am 24. Dezember wachte ich schon ganz früh auf. Es war bis zum Abend noch so viel zu tun! Einpacken, schmücken... Und außerdem war ich aufgeregt. Einerseits war das ja eine völlig fremde Tradition, aber andererseits...

Vor Vorfreude grinsend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Sunny und Sides. Schließlich würde ich gerne mit dem Einpacken fertig werden, bevor es Zeit wurde, dem Baum zu schmücken, dabei wollte ich nämlich auch noch mitmachen. Zumindest hatte Optimus mir versprochen, dass nicht ohne mich anfangen würden.

Mit einem: „Kommt schon, wacht auf!" stürmte ich das Quartier von Sunny und Sides, nur um zu sehen, dass Sides tatsächlich schon wach war, und auf dem Boden jede Menge Verpackungsmaterialien aufgestapelt hatte.

„Zu spät!", lachte er, ergänzte aber gleich darauf: „Sunny ist noch kurz seinen Lack polieren, oder waschen, was auch immer..." Das brachte mich dann auch zum Lachen.

„Er weiß schon, dass wir jetzt erst mal ziemlich viel basteln werden? Ich meine, wäre es da nicht sinnvoller, danach...", fragte ich amüsiert nach.

„Keine Chance. Der macht das sowieso doppelt und dreifach heute. Wir sollten echt mal anfangen, Sunny braucht noch eine Weile, glaube ich.", erwiderte er. Im nächsten Moment hatte er dann den leicht unfokussierten Gesichtsausdruck, der bedeutete, dass er über ihre Sparkverbindung mit Sunny redete. Ich kannte das, er war dann kurz kaum ansprechbar, wenn es nicht gerade während eines Kampfes oder einer anderen wichtigen Situation war. „Ja, er sagt, wir sollen anfangen.", erklärte er dann kurz darauf.

„Na dann...", meinte ich, und schnappte mir eine der herumliegenden Schachteln. Ein kurzer Blick hinein verriet mir, dass es sich um das Geschenk für Optimus handelte. Was es war, blieb aber noch mein Geheimnis...

Hier gab ich mir ganz besonders viel Mühe. Im Bio Mode ging das echt super, und mit einer Internetverbindung, über die man ganz leicht nach Tipps suchen konnte... Trotzdem war Sides um einiges schneller als ich, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass das Geschenk für Optimus etwas ganz besonderes werden musste.

Nicht überraschend war aber, dass Sunny erst nach gut einer halben Stunde eintraf. Ab da ging es dann allerdings super schnell, zu dritt schafften wir den Berg an Geschenken in weniger als einer weiteren Stunde, was wirklich gut war, wenn man bedachte, dass wir komplette Anfänger im Verpacken von Geschenken waren.

„Und.. wohin damit jetzt?", wollte Sunny schließlich wissen, als wir einfach nur noch zwischen Bergen von fertig verpackten Geschenken saßen. (Gut, Berge war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber es kam uns zumindest so vor...)

„Wir lassen sie hier, und gehen den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken.", erwiderte ich grinsend und stand auf. „Na los, ich will pünktlich sein!"

„Können wir nicht erst frühstücken?", schlug Sides vor, und wie auf's Stichwort machte sich mein Tank mit einem Grollen bemerkbar. „Dann vergeht die Zeit auch schneller...", deutete er dazu noch an.

„Du hattest mich schon bei 'frühstücken'.", meinte ich, immer noch grinsend, obwohl ich jetzt merkte, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Frühstück war jetzt genau das richtige, trotz dem ich immer noch irgendwie aufgeregt war.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir dann zu dem anderen, die schon um den Weihnachtsbaum herumstanden, oder eher gesagt, um die Kisten voller Dekoration, die vor dem Baum auf dem Boden verteilt waren.

Für einen Moment waren wir alle ein wenig ratlos, womit denn anzufangen war, bis Epps, der sich dazugesellt hatte, sagte: „Zuerst muss die Lichterkette an den Baum, dann die Kugeln, und zuletzt die Spitze." Es schien, als hätte er genau gewusst, warum wir zögerten.

„Hier sind die Lichter!", kam es fröhlich von Wheeljack, bevor noch irgendwer nachfragen konnte. Keine zwei Sekunden später hatten sich reflexartig alle ans andere Ende des Rec.-Rooms geflüchtet... „Was habt ihr denn?", wollte der Verursacher der Beinahe-Panik verwirrt wissen. „Ich habe doch nur die Lichterkette aus der Kiste genommen." Dabei hielt er einen Karton hoch, auf dem gut sichtbar eine solche abgebildet war.

„Entwarnung!", prustete ich, mein Lachen vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchend. „Die ist nicht von ihm..." Das resultierte dann darin, dass die Lichterkette zwar am Baum landete, Wheeljacks Stimmung aber nicht mehr ganz so heiter war. Nun, was konnten wir denn dafür, dass er zu Explosionen neigte?

Wie sich herausstellte, hatten wir (außer dem Lichtern) fast nur Kugeln, dafür aber welche in allen möglichen Farben, davon viele auch unseren Lackfarben nachempfunden. Wahrscheinlich Spezialanfertigungen. Warum aber mussten diese seltsamen Dinger so zerbrechlich sein?! Selbst, als wir begannen, nur in unseren Bio Modes zu schmücken, gingen noch etliche zu Bruch!

Trotzdem dauerte es dann doch gar nicht lange, bis wir beim letzten Schritt des Schmückens angekommen waren: Der Stern. Dieser musste ganz auf die Spitze.

„Naria, möchtest du?", fragte Optimus mich. Zuerst war ich überrascht, klar wollte ich, aber...

„Die Tanne ist zu groß...", erwiderte ich leise. Das stimmte, selbst wenn ich im Botmode war, war ich ja schließlich noch ein gutes Stück kleiner als die meisten anderen.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich hochheben.", erklärte er und lächelte mich warm an.

Das Lächeln erwidernd, meinte ich: „Natürlich möchte ich!", und ehe ich noch etwas ergänzen konnte, hatte er mich auch schon hochgehoben und reichte mir den Stern. Jetzt war ich hoch genug, höher als einige andere. Ohne das Grinsen, dass ich normalerweise hatte, aber mit einem Lächeln, setzte ich den Stern vorsichtig an die Spitze.

Dann drehte ich mich ein Stück und lehnte mich gegen Optimus. Egal, was andere dachten, es war völlig ok, zu kuscheln, selbst wenn es etwas kindlich war, ich war noch eine Youngling, also das Äquivalent eines Kindes, wenn man den Begriff etwas lockerer sah. Und außerdem war ich ja immer noch klein genug, dass er mich auf den Arm nehmen konnte, und würde es wahrscheinlich auch bleiben, auch wenn so was leider immer seltener wurde.

So vergingen einige Minuten, aber Optimus musste selbst am 24. Dezember noch arbeiten. Ich konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, wer denn bitte an Weihnachten ein politisches Meeting abhielt!

Und auch die anderen hatten noch was zu tun, was dazu führte, dass Sunny, Sides und ich schlussendlich allein vor dem Weihnachtsbaum standen, und nicht wirklich wussten, was wir denn jetzt tun sollten.

Plötzlich aber unterbrach Sides die Stille: „He, mir fällt da gerade was ein! Weist du noch, letzten Sonntag, die Sache mit dem Lied? Die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht, aber was hältst du von..." Und dann ging es los mit dem Planen...


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas! 2

Während wir planten, verflog der restliche Tag geradezu, und als wir allen anderen das vorbereitete Datenpaket schickten, dass sich erst mit einer ganz bestimmten Melodie öffnen lassen würde, war es auch schon spät geworden. Wir waren gerade noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden, und diesmal war es kein Streich, sondern eine Überraschung...

Als ich dann aber auf mein Chrono sah, war ich doch ziemlich überrascht: „Frag, schon so spät?! Das Mittagessen haben wir verpasst..."

„Ich würde eher sagen, bald ist es Zeit für die 'Bescherung'.", warf Sides grinsend ein. Da hatte er recht, schließlich war es inzwischen schon fünf Uhr. Rechnete man das etwas spätere Frühstück und das Schmücken mit ein, hatten wir mehr als vier Stunden gebraucht. Zwar hatten wir nicht die ganze Zeit geplant, aber gut die Hälfte schon.

„Ja...", erwiderte ich lachend, und ergänzte gleich darauf: „Dann sollten wir mal unsere Geschenke unter den Baum legen, sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät." Letztendlich schaffte ich es, gut ein drittel der Geschenke zu nehmen, ohne sie zu zerquetschen oder fallen zu lassen, was nicht gerade einfach war.

Wir waren tatsächlich die letzten, die im Rec.-Room ankamen. Alle anderen waren schon da, und unter dem Baum stapelte sich ein riesiger Berg Geschenke. Ich hatte wirklich Zweifel, ob unsere da noch Platz finden würden, aber es ging.

Kaum waren wir fertig, entdeckte uns Jazz: „Da seid ihr ja! Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet!" Er klang ähnlich aufgeregt, wie ich mich zugegebenermaßen fühlte.

„Haben noch was geplant.", erklärte ich leise, hielt ihm einen Datachip hin und bat ihn: „Kannst du das unauffällig unter die Musik mischen, und uns vorwarnen, wenn du es nach der Bescherung abspielst? Ist kein Streich, versprochen." Er musterte mich, versuchte wohl herauszufinden, ob ich das ernst meinte. Nun, zum Glück meinte ich es komplett ernst.

„Geht klar.", erwiderte er dann leise, wieder lachend. Der ernste Moment war vorbei. „Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal einen gewissen SIC aus seinem Büro holen..." Damit verschwand er. Verwirrt sah ich mich um, und tatsächlich, besagter Mech fehlte wirklich noch!

„Was meinst du, was braucht es wohl, um Prowl zu überzeugen...", fragte Sides, der wohl zum selben Schluss gekommen war wie ich. „Die beiden sind doch..."

„Hör' auf!", fuhr ich ihm ins Wort und verzog das Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass die zwei in einer Beziehung waren, aber mehr wollte ich dann wirklich nicht wissen. „Ehrlich, konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf was wichtigeres, zum Bespiel auf die Geschenke!"

Und, wie auf's Stichwort, ging es dann auch tatsächlich los. Es war ein riesiges Durcheinander, bis wir uns darauf einigen konnten, dass immer nur ein Geschenk auf einmal geöffnet werden durfte, und zwar im Bio Mode, damit nichts kaputt ging.

Es waren sehr viele Geschenke, weshalb es wohl gut war, dass wir schon kurz nach fünf angefangen hatten. Lustigerweise war es recht ausgeglichen, auch wenn die Geschenke zufällig gewählt wurden, bekam nie einer zwei hintereinander.

Je mehr Zeit verging, ohne dass ich etwas bekam, umso aufgeregter, aber auch ärgerlicher wurde ich. Zwar wusste ich, dass da auch was für mich dabei war, aber trotzdem... Demzufolge war ich dann richtig aufgeregt, als ich endlich etwas bekam. Ein flaches, rechteckiges Paket, dessen Form mich vage an die eines Datapads erinnerte.

Und ich behielt recht: Es war ein Datapad! Aber kein leeres, das wäre doch ziemlich sinnlos gewesen. Doch... was konnte auf einem Datapad schon groß drauf sein? Neugierig, und auch ein wenig verwirrt schaltete ich es an, und...

Das Quietschen, das mir entwischte, würde ich für alle Ewigkeiten leugnen. Nein, ich hatte nicht gequietscht. Okay... doch, hatte ich. Aber es war auch verständlich. Auf dem Datapad waren nämlich Pläne gespeichert, die ich sofort als Altmode-Specs erkannte. Ich würde einen Altmode bekommen! Endlich durfte ich einen Altmode scannen! ENDLICH! Ich drehte fast durch vor Freude!

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Optimus in die Stille hinein, die mein Quietschen ausgelöst hatte. Ich sah von dem Datapad auf und grinste ihn an.

„Natürlich gefällt es mir!", rief ich. „Darauf habe ich schon so lange gewartet! Jetzt bekomme ich endlich meinen eigenen Altmode!" Immer noch grinsend lief ich auf ihn zu und schlang meine Arme um ihn, im Bio Mode war das ja um einiges einfacher.

Nach einer kurzen, überraschten Pause erwiderte er meine Umarmung und sagte leise: „Schön, dass ich dir eine Freude machen konnte." Zur Antwort drückte ich ihn nur noch fester.

Die restliche Bescherung verging schneller, als ich gedacht (und gehofft) hatte. Ich hatte, ganz wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, noch viele andere Sachen geschenkt bekommen, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, übertraf keines das erste.

Wir aßen zu Abend, und währenddessen lief leise Weihnachtsmusik.

Als von Jazz dann der Comm. ::Das nächste ist es.:: kam, dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis mir einfiel, was er damit meinte. Dann aber suchte ich Blickkontakt zu Sunny und Sides, uns wie wir uns abgestimmt hatten, gingen wir zu unterschiedlichen Ecken des Rec.-Rooms.

Und wie versprochen, kam dann das Lied, oder eher Instrumental.

 **Am Kamin,**

 **sitzen wir beim warmen Feuerschein.**

Das war Sunny. Er konnte überraschend gut singen, und seine Stimme passte auch noch ziemlich gut zu diesem Part. Verwirrung breitete sich aus, aber zum Glück unterbrach uns niemand. Wir hatten das den ganzen Nachmittag lang geübt...

 _Singt mit uns heut' Weihnachtslieder,_

 _unter dem Tannenbaum._

Und hier kam der Teil, wo ich dann einstimmte. Nebenbei wunderte ich mich schon, wie lange sie brauchen würden, um einzustimmen, schließlich hatten wir ja allen den Text geschickt, und die Melodie war der Schlüssel...

 **Unser Bauch ist voll.**

 **Ja, das Essen war toll.**

So stimmte jetzt auch Sides mit ein, während sich alle immer zwischen uns drehten, und uns abwechselnd ansahen. Langsam begann ich, mir Sorgen zu machen. Der nächste Teil war einfach nicht gut ohne mehr Stimmen...

Doch was wäre das bloß für ein Weihnachten wohl

ohne Freunde, Familie, und diejen'gen, die man liebt?

Liebe füllt die Luft, und Weihnachtsduft,

wie schön, dass es das Weihnachtsfest gibt.

Pünktlich aber dann zum Refrain mischten sich andere Stimmen in unsere. Ich erkannte die Stimmen von Optimus, Jazz, Blaster und noch einigen anderen, obwohl sich ein paar noch heraushielten.

Anscheinend hatten sie einfach nur auf den Refrain gewartet! Ich konnte nicht anders, und lächelte erleichtert.

 _ **Was besond'res unter'm Tannenast,**_

 _ **wir hoffen, dass es dir auch passt.**_

Bei diesem Teil waren wir drei dann wieder alleine, was irgendwie auch passte. Das Original wurde an dieser Stelle ja auch nur von wenigen gesungen.

Ich wünsche mir was, was euch glücklich macht!

Und dann rief Jazz den nächsten Satz dazwischen. Wäre eigentlich mein Part gewesen, aber zumindest passte es zum Text, und kam echt gut rüber.

 _ **Doch das macht noch keine verzauberte Nacht...**_

Grinsend stimmte ich zusammen mit Sunny und Sides wieder ein. Das machte noch viel mehr Spaß als ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, so zusammen zu singen. Unsere (zugegebenermaßen seltenen) Karaokeabende waren nichts dagegen!

Und dann kam der letzte Refrain, bei dem noch einmal alle mit einstimmten. Sogar diejenigen, die beim ersten Refrain nicht mitgesungen hatten (namentlich zum Beispiel Prowl, der überraschend gut sang).

Es sind Freunde, Familie, und diejen'gen, die man liebt.

(Die man so liebt...)

Liebe füllt die Luft, und Weihnachtsduft,

wie schön, dass es das Weihnachtsfest gibt.

Denn Freundschaft und Liebe,

es macht das Weihnachtsfest

(Weihnachtsfest)

so wunderbar!

Der letzte Teil des Liedes ging fast nahtlos in Lachen über. Dieses Weihnachtsfest war bisher der beste Teil der Kultur der Menschen, soviel stand fest! Familie, Geschenke, zusammen sein... Wen kümmerte es da schon groß, dass wir keine 'normale' Familie waren? Mal im Ernst, normal ist doch langweilig.

Jetzt freute ich mich schon besonders darauf, mit Optimus in den Urlaub zu fahren, den Sunny, Sides und ich ihm geschenkt hatten. Er hatte es auch wirklich nötig...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **bold** = Sunny und/oder Sides

 _italics_ = Naria

underlined = mehrstimmig/alle

https: watch?v= matIE52Zmgw Das ist der Link zu dem Lied, was ich genutzt habe. Passt eigentlich gut, oder?

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! :D


End file.
